Passion
by AllanADaleObessed
Summary: Just a one shot between Kate/Guy. Basically an excuse to write a little bit of smut XD Rated M


**Passionate**

**A/N: A one shot between Kate/Guy. Hope you enjoy it. Just an excuse to write some smut really. Don't like then don't read. XD**

Kate had no idea what she was doing up at Locksley Manor so late, it must have gone midnight. The other Outlaws were sound asleep when she had left.

The only thing that Kate was certain of right now was that she wanted to see him. She needed to see him. She knew it was a long shot that he would even be there. He seemed to spend to spend some nights here and some nights at the castle. After all since the death of Isabella it was his choice where he took his board for the night. Kate hoped that this particular night he would be in Locksley Manor.

She walked through the door and headed straight for the stairs and up into the bedroom.

"Gisbourne!" she called out "You here?!"

A soft grunt and a slight movement from under the bed clothes answered her question. A smile spread across Kate's face as she bounded over to the bed and climbed in next to him wrapping an arm around him. She planted soft kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Her hand slid down his thigh, he was already stripped naked. It was as if he knew she was coming.

This wasn't the first time the two enemies had met up together in secret. They had stolen kisses whenever they could. But this was the first time that Kate had snuck off in the middle of the night to Locksley Manor; just have a chance of being with him.

"Kate? What made you risk everything and come here tonight?" Gisbourne asked her, as he moved so that he was now lying on his back.

Kate smiled into the darkness and rested her head against his chest and felt him wrap one of his strong arms around her small shoulders, holding her close to him.

"I had to see you. Be with you" she answered him "I've missed you"

Gisbourne smiled to himself. "I missed you too" he whispered against her soft blonde hair.

Kate's hand, that had previously been rested against his chest, was now slowly sliding down his thigh for the second time that night. She moved slightly and looked up at him. Despite the fact that he looked like he hadn't washed his hair in weeks, or that he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. He looked like heaven. She knew that she had to have here and now. Without even thinking of what the consequences might turn out to be. She leant upwards and kissed his lips. Before whispering into his ear. "Sleep with me"

Guy looked at her. Sure they had been sneaking around for so long, but sleeping with her was going to be a big step, for the both of them. He knew she was a virgin and if he slept with her, she wasn't never going to be able to take that back. "Are you..." he started but Kate stopped him mid sentence, by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk" she said to him with a smile as she sat up and removed her hand from his lips. She got up on her knees and pulled her dress up over her head. She then removed her under garments. Leaving on just one single thing, the tag around her neck. That tag that labelled her as one of Robin Hood's Outlaws. Something that made Gisbourne just want her even more. The fact that she could never be his made her utterly irresistible.

Kate allowed him to take in the sight of her body for a few seconds before returning to her previous position, lying by his side. She leant in towards him and kissed him, pressing her, now naked, body up against him. Gisbourne couldn't help but let out a soft groan. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him. Kate continued the kiss and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth at the same time her hand gripped hold of his throbbing member and began to rub it up and down. She was going to make him want her so much, as well as make herself want him even more than she already did. She pulled her lips away from his and let her hand drop from his erection. Kate then proceeded to plant soft butterfly kisses down his body. She soon reached his groin. Deliberately avoiding his cock with her tongue she kissed his inner thigh.

Gisbourne closed his eyes and let out another soft groan. She was amazing and her lips felt so amazing against his skin. He could just lie here forever, letting her kiss the skin on the tops of his thighs. She was torturing him and tormenting him, And he knew it. But he would make her pay for that. He could be just as tormenting as she could, but first he was going to let her have her wicked way with him for a little while longer.

Kate finally slithered her tongue over his hardness and took the head into her mouth. She sucked gently on it at first. Before thrusting her head furiously up and down on his cock and allowing her mouth to slide over it. As she did so her tongue licked him. She smiled, as best she could as she heard her lover groan again. She felt his seed shoot into the back of her mouth. Kate took this as a cue to return to his head and kiss his lips. Gisbourne lulled her down on top of him and kissed her passionately. He could taste himself on her lips,

With one swift movement he had traded places with her, now he was lying on top of her instead of her being on top of him. The kiss the two of them shared never breaking for second. Until Gisbourne pulled away from her lips and proceeded to kiss her neck. Kate moaned softly at the feel of his lips against the sensitive skin that lay there. His kisses soon began to trail down her body, his mouth stopping at her breasts. Her took her left breast into her mouth and began to suck on it and swirl his tongue around her nipple. He felt it harden almost instantly. He then proceeded to give the same attention to her right breast.

Kate moaned, again, softly and closed her eyes. She clenched her fists into a tight ball as she felt his lips kissing his way slowly down her stomach. Her body shivered as she felt him rub her hardened mound with his finger, he was careful not to enter her folds. He simply rubbed forcefully up and down against her, now dripping wet, folds. Kate gripped hold of the bedclothes and threw her head back as she groaned. His fingers soon left her folds but before Kate had time to complain she felt his hot breath against her clit. She swallowed as she knew what was about to come next. Surely he would torture her in the same way she had tortured him just minutes before.

Gisbourne licked the length of her burning hot and dripping wet slit, causing Kate to gasp. He placed his hands on her thighs and gently pushed her legs further apart before sucking on her folds. He allowed his tongue to simply dance over her folds, sending her into a shivering wreck. His eyes flickered up to her face for a single moment before he slipped his tongue inside her and fucked he softly and slowly with his tongue. Soon tasting her juices in his mouth. He lapped it all up and lifted his shaggy head from between the Outlaws legs.

"Had enough yet" he said to her with a grin plastered across his face. Sure he been in this kind of position before but never had he had a woman simply shivering underneath him simply from his touch. Never before had he been in this position with Kate.

"No" she said in a whispery tone. She would have spoken louder but she felt completely out of breath. She had never wanted someone as much as she wanted Gisbourne right now. She knew it was wrong but that only made her want him more and more.

Kate pulled Gisbourne down for another kiss. She moaned softly against his lips, and the pair rolled over again, simply so that Kate was now on top of Gisbourne again. Gisbourne had made that intentional, willing to go at her pace with the next step.

Kate sat up and swallowed the lump that had now appeared in her throat. She moved slightly and gently guided him inside of her. She began to slowly bounce up and down, allowing his cock to slide in and out of her. It was painful at first, but soon that pain was replaced with complete passion and Kate felt herself ride out an orgasm. Yet she wasn't even nearly finished yet. She started bouncing faster and faster, screaming out his name at the top of her voice. She could hear Gisbourne's groans from beneath her, every groan made her want to carry on. The two of them were completely breathless. Yet something was forcing them to carry on, they might not find themselves in this position again. Not for a long time. They certainly had to make the most of it.

It was only when they heard a voice, coming from the doorway, that they stopped and turned to come face to face with Much.

"KATE?!"


End file.
